A Proposal Gone Wrong
by CrazyFFWriter
Summary: Series of One-Shots. Castle asks for Beckett's hand in marriage, which has some hilarious results.
1. Mini Golf

**A/N: This is funny little one shot that I wrote because I felt like it. Enjoy the Casketty goodness. **

**For Kick Caskett. Based on Thre3's original invention. **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Castle**

.

.

.

Castle and Beckett were on the hunt for a new house to move into. They had taken that leap and ultimately decided to move in together. Sure, Castle's loft was perfect for the both of them but he wanted a fresh start, so he suggested they buy a new house.

"We have to find our own place. You moving in here is just _you moving into _my_ place_. But if we find a new place, then it's _us_ moving into_ our_ place," he whined whilst Beckett sat and drank coffee. They were sitting in his office with his laptop; frantically trying to find a decent place they might consider having a look at.

"Stop," Beckett said suddenly, yet calmly. Castle stopped moving the mouse and looked at the photos of the house, "This is it," she said.

"Is it? Is it really?" he cocked his eyebrow and continued to peruse the rest of the photos available for that particular house.

"Castle," she said impatiently.

"Yeah I guess it is," he looked down in surrender. He picked up his phone and dialled the number that was displayed on screen, while Beckett prepared to leave. She left the room and Castle hung up the phone. When he was sure that she wasn't going to come back anytime soon, he made a call to the nearest Mini Golf Centre and made arrangements he had no intention of telling Beckett about.

Beckett walked back into his office, purse in hand.

"Are we good to go?" she asked. Her sudden appearance made Castle jump, causing him to squeeze his phone in surprise, which in turn, ensured that he dropped it while still on the line. He fell off his chair and onto the floor. Beckett furrowed her brow in an effort not to laugh. He re-emerged with his phone against his ear, grasping his desk for dear life, to stop him from slipping again.

"We'll be there," he finished the call and hung up the phone. He slowly stood on his two feet and looked at Beckett with a _you-didn't-see-anything_ look spread across his face.

"So we're going to see the place," Beckett changed the subject. Her voice quavered as she tried not to laugh at Castle's hair being mussed from falling. He looked at her in confusion.

"The…place. Yeah we are," he replied slowly. He had forgotten the original purpose of their outing being a new house to look at. All he could think about were his plans for their Mini Golf excursion.

.

.

.

"It's so perfect," Castle said in awe as they exited the beautiful house.

"I know. I love it," Beckett said as she turned to look at the house from the outside. She unconsciously smiled to herself. Castle stared and observed how much she appeared to want this house.

Castle put an arm around Beckett's shoulders and pulled her close to him, "It's ours," he stated happily. Beckett looked up at him and smiled, "And I have some activities planned as a means of celebration,"

"Planned?" she pulled away and narrowed her eyes at him, "What did you plan?" she asked with a suspicious tone, only receiving a cheeky grin in return. He pulled her arm as he tried to lead her back to the car.

"Let's go," he said. Beckett stopped him.

"Rick, the house," she said pointing behind her.

"Oh right," he said before turning back and going inside.

.

.

.

"Miniature Golf. How charmingly romantic Mr Castle," Beckett said, her tone practically dripping with sarcasm. They were standing in line at the counter waiting to pay for a game of mini golf. Castle had called ahead, which meant that all he had to do was pay and they would go straight to a specific hole he had requested.

"Just trust me Miss Beckett," he said as they were led by one of the employees.

As they played their games of mini golf, Castle waited patiently for them to get to his specifically requested hole, number 9. When they finally got to number eight, Beckett prepared to hit her ball when Castle made a not so subtle move to the next hole.

"What are you doing?" she scolded with a laugh.

"Nothing! Just keep going," he said as he made his _preparations._ Beckett hit her ball and tried to peer at what Castle had gotten up to, "Hey, eyes on your own ball Beckett," he called out to her.

"Well, I have to see if you're cheating," she said as she grabbed her ball and moved to the next hole. She found Castle kneeling down on the floor.

"Oh trust me, you'll appreciate this," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked as she rested her body weight against her club.

"Nothing. You can go first," he said with an expectant expression. Beckett tried to brush off his suspicious behaviour and obeyed him by hitting her ball. She was so focused and determined to find out what he had done that she managed to get a hole in one, surprising herself _and_ Castle. She gingerly walked towards the hole and knelt down beside it. Castle gave her a trusting smile, so she put her hand in and grabbed the hard cold golf ball with her left hand. She tried to pull her hand out but something was tugging at it.

"Castle, I'm stuck," she said through frustration as she tried to pull her hand out. He quickly ran to her side and tried to help her.

"This is not how it was supposed to happen," he said in aggravation as he tugged at Beckett's arm. She finally managed to pull it free, but because they had been tugging so hard, Beckett accidently wound up punching herself in the face.

"Ow," she said plainly as she began rubbing her eye with discomfort. She noticed the dazzling shiny object on her index finger. A diamond ring that shone so bright, it hurt her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said as he took the ring from her finger.

"What is this?" Beckett laughed and didn't bother to move from her comfortable position on the floor.

"It _was_ a marriage proposal," he replied with disappointment. Beckett tried to hide her laugh, "I wasn't sure how I was going to say this, so I had them engrave the ring," he said as he gave it back for her to read, "I love you," he said as she read aloud.

"Always, never to…Fart?" she raised her eyebrows and bit her lip.

"What?" Castle shrieked and grabbed the ring back. Beckett broke out into a fit of laughter, "I clearly wrote down Never to Part," he said with annoyance.

"Hey look on the bright side, it'll be a great story to tell the kids," Kate said as she stood up and brushed sand off her pants.

"Yeah I guess but- Wait," Castle stopped mid-sentence and stood from his seated position, examining Beckett, "Is that your insane way of saying yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Could be. Or it's just my insane way of telling you something else," she said as unconsciously placed a hand on her abdomen. Castle's eyes widened as he came to realise what was going on. He quickly pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

.

.

.

**A/N: I don't know if I want this to be a series of One-Shots. As in the next chapter will be another scenario where Castle's proposal goes wrong. It all depends on the response I get from this Chapter! Thanks for reading Xx**


	2. Dinner for Two

**Note: This is another One-Shot and is completely unrelated to Chapter One. Yes Beckett is pregnant in this one as well but this Chapter still has no connection to Chapter One in any way, shape or form. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Castle but I don't. Sad. **

.

.

.

Beckett awoke from a wonderful sleep on the morning of Valentine's Day. She rolled over only to find Castle's side of the bed empty. Assuming that he was planning some big surprise for Valentine's Day, she eagerly jumped out of bed. Lately, her jumping out of bed had become more of a fast paced version of getting out of bed due to her swollen pregnant belly of six months. She put on fluffy slippers to keep her feet warm and quietly headed towards her closet to get the gift she had bought for Castle. Hiding it behind her back, she headed toward Castle's office, hoping to find him working. A smile graced her features when she saw him sitting at his desk, still in his pyjamas.

"Hello Baby," he said enthusiastically staring at Beckett's belly when she walked to his desk.

"Morning," she said happily.

"Oh, Morning Kate," he greeted cheekily, receiving an eye roll from Beckett, "What are you doing up this early?"

"It's 8 o'clock," she said with a confused frown. He chuckled and pulled her down onto his lap. She sat down and pulled the gift out from behind her back, "Happy Valentine's Day,"

Castle looked at the gift with wide eyes, "Aw jeez is that today?" he asked. At first Beckett didn't believe him but when he kept the charade up for too long she almost began to pout. At noticing her pout, he decided to kiss her, "Don't worry I didn't forget. I made reservations," he said. Beckett smiled and stood up off his lap, "Hey Hey wait! Don't I get to open my present?" Beckett looked down at the box she was holding and began laughing. The nine-year-old part of Rick would never change and honestly, she didn't want it to.

"Sorry," she said as she gave him the gift back. He looked at it excitedly and opened it up, "I'm going to go make breakfast. Any preferences?" she said as she headed for the door. Receiving no response at all she decided to just go ahead make his favourite for him.

.

.

.

"Rick, I'm home," Beckett called out as she opened the door of the loft, "Work was tiring. Where are you?" she whined, "I'm pregnant. Do not mess with a pregnant woman Castle," she warned as she entered their bedroom. She opened the door and saw an expensive looking dress spread across the bed, with a small note lying on top of it.

She moved to the bed and read the note aloud, "Put this on," she squinted in confusion, "He couldn't be slightly more romantic?" she muttered to herself. She sighed and turned the note, noticing there was still more to read, "Don't worry you won't look fat!" she shrieked. She pursed her lips and laughed in annoyance as she looked down at her baby bump. She pulled out her phone and texted him.

"_Where are you?"_ She didn't receive a reply so she decided to just obey his instructions and get dressed. He had even gone to the trouble of buying shoes and purse to match the dress. While she was doing her hair, she received a reply from Castle.

"_When you're done getting ready, don't go anywhere,"_

She laughed and texted him back, _"Where would I go?"_ Not expecting any form of reply, Beckett continued to fix her hair and put her shoes on. She gathered everything she needed and went out to sit on the couch. She picked up a book and began reading when suddenly she heard a car honk. She stood up and went to the window, only to find Castle's upper half of his body poking out from the sun roof of a limo. He was holding a single rose. A hand flew to her mouth in awe at the sweet gesture.

"Wait there I'm coming up," he called out to her. She smiled and walked toward the door. He opened the door with the rose in his mouth. It didn't stay in there for long as he opened his mouth in shock and awe of Beckett's appearance, "You look so beautiful," he said slowly.

"Don't act so surprised," she joked. She ran back to the couch and grabbed her clutch. Castle stayed by the door and held his arm out for Beckett to put hers through as though he was escorting her to the car.

"Shall we?" he said when they finally got the limo. The Driver stood outside of it and opened the door for the both of them. Beckett was definitely appreciating the attention.

.

.

.

"Rick, I don't know how this dinner could get any better," Kate said as the waiter arrived with their food.

"Don't say that until you've tried this," he said as he picked up his fork.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked the couple.

"Yes thank you. But no alcohol for the lady," he said with a smile and glance at Kate's abdomen.

"What would you prefer?" the waiter asked turning to look at Kate.

"Water's fine," she replied with a smile of gratitude. Beckett turned back to her plate, not commenting on the certain look she saw the waiter share with Castle.

"Enjoy your meal. Happy Valentine's Day," the waiter said and left their table. Castle turned to face Beckett and noticed her trying the food.

"Ok I'm sorry this night just got better," she said with her mouth half full. The waiter soon came back and placed Rick's glass down at the table, "Ok this is a lot spicier than I expected," she said as she grabbed the glass before the waiter could put it down. She gulped the water down as quick as she could and soon began to choke.

"Oh God," Rick said as started to pat her back gently in effort to try and help her. She wasn't choking for long, but Kate had attracted some unwanted attention to their table. She brought her hand to her mouth and pulled out a ring.

"She was choking on a ring," Kate heard someone from another table say. Kate couldn't stop looking at the ring. The diamond was definitely something to choke on. She looked at Rick and started to silently laugh.

"I am so sorry!" he said with wide eyes, "Are you ok? Oh God. I am so sorry!" he continued to apologise but Kate couldn't stop laughing, "How can you laugh? I almost killed you," he said.

"Death can't do _us_ part," she said through laughter.

"What?" he frowned at her, still upset at his stupidity.

"Yes, I will marry you," she said before giving a sweet kiss. The entire restaurant erupted in applause as Kate pulled back and gave Rick the ring, holding her hand out for him to put it on. She smiled and rested her head against his, "I love you," she whispered.

.

.

.

**For Kick Caskett. Inspired by Thre3! Read and Review. **


	3. February 29th

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Castle. If I did, it probably be much like my FF's and Thre3's FF's… On second thoughts maybe not. But they're still good FF's, although I'm biased. **

.

.

.

Beckett stared at the calendar. She looked at the today's date and thought about what she had been planning for this day for weeks now. She didn't know why she had made this decision, but to her it just felt right. It was January 27th she thought about this day. She figured that if it was a rash decision, she would back out of it by the time February 29th came around. But no backing out at all. In fact she was looking forward to the dinner she had planned tonight.

"Earth to Kate," Castle brought her back to reality. She turned and found him standing dangerously close to her right side. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, she smiled in return.

"Are we still on for tonight?" she asked.

"Dinner? Sure. What _was_ the occasion anyway?" he said with a furrowed brow.

"Does there have to be one?" she countered with a shrug. Castle held his hands up in surrender and laughed.

"What time?" he asked.

"Be here at 7.30pm," she said as she glanced at her watch.

"But I never leave. I live here and work here," he whined.

"Well make yourself scarce. I need you gone so I can set up and when you come back I expect you to be wearing something semi-formal," she said kindly and somewhat enthusiastically.

"Is a Tuxedo too much?" he teased.

"Little bit. No really, please just wear pants and a sport coat or something," she shrugged nervously.

"I see and where do you propose I get ready for this date Detective? You want me out of my own home," he pouted.

"Go to a hotel," she refuted.

"Why can't we just have dinner at the hotel?" he whinged some more.

"Because it too public. Now would you please just trust me Castle?" she said quickly. He nodded sadly, "Good. I'm going to work now and I expect you out of here by 5pm," she spoke condescendingly causing Castle to retaliate by poking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry at her.

.

.

.

Kate was getting ready to light the tapers she had set out on the table when she heard a familiar knock at the door. She lit them as quickly as she could and moved to answer the door.

"Good Evening Detective Beckett. Why I wasn't expecting to see you here," she opened the door to Castle leaning against the door frame with a huge smile plastered to his face.

"You're early," she shot him a stern look.

"I was bored. Now let me in," he pouted and she stepped aside for him to come in.

"Impressive," he said with an approving nod as he saw the dinner she had laid out for them.

"Sit down Rick," she demanded in a kind way. He obliged and sat at one end of the table.

.

.

.

It was coming to the end of their dinner when Beckett decided that her explicit time to reveal the agenda behind this dinner had come. She waited for him to finish speaking first. It didn't take long for him to stop talking when he noticed the glazed over look in her eyes.

"Why do everyone's eyes glaze over when I talk about this?" he laughed.

"What?" she jumped and looked away nervously.

"Something's on your mind. Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah. No I am-I…Well I wanted to tell you the real reason behind tonight's dinner," she gulped audibly, "The date," she said vaguely.

"The 29th of February?" he asked. She nodded and looked down at her plate.

"There is a certain tradition that comes with this day," she continued to speak vaguely until she ultimately decided that the best thing to do would be to come out with it. She took his hand from across the table and held it tight out of sheer nervousness, "Rick will you marry me," she asked quickly. Her cheeks had turned crimson red with nerves and embarrassment. He stared at her blankly, which was concerning for her.

"What? No! You totally killed my buzz!" he burst out suddenly. She looked at him with narrowed, confused eyes.

"I killed your…?" she spoke slowly and he interrupted her.

"You just proposed to me," he pulled his hand away in surprise.

"I know Castle. I was there," Kate frowned with amusement at how taken aback he was.

"But why?" his eyes grew wide.

"Why do you think?" she scoffed.

"No, why today?" his eyes grew even wider.

"Feb 29 is the one day where it is acceptable for a woman to propose to a man. What do you mean I _killed you buzz_?" she continued to frown as his continued to widen.

"I-I was going to propose to you…" he said slowly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "I wasn't going to do it tonight, but I carry this around with me, so you won't find it," he said without taking his eyes off the ring. He looked up and met her gaze, "Kate Beckett, will _you_ marry _me_?" he ventured. She paused for a moment and then folded her arms across her chest.

"No," she said sternly.

"What? Why not?" he said with a furrowed brow.

"I asked you first," she said with irritation lacing her tone.

"Oh you and your ego," he laughed.

"_My_ ego? Why can't you just accept _my_ proposal?" she said turning to side slightly, as though she was physically turning her nose up at him.

"Ok, why don't we just agree to marry each other? After all what is a relationship without compromise?" he folded his arms across his chest. Kate stood up and looked down at him.

"Fine," she said, her expression softening slightly. He stood up and handed her the box. She opened it to see the beautiful ring that lay inside.

"I'm glad we're in agreement," he shrugged and raised his eyebrows. He moved around the table and came towards her, putting the ring on her finger, 'I love you," he said.

"I love you too, but I have to get out of this dress," she said loudly.

.

.

.

It was late and the couple lay on the couch watching TV. Beckett was resting her head against his shoulder. She broke the silence by sitting upright and clearing her throat.

"I just remembered, you owe me money," she said with a smile.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well…" she pulled out her phone and opened up a Wikipedia page, reading the contents aloud, "_There is a popular tradition in some countries that a woman may propose marriage to a man on February 29. If the man refuses, he then is obligated to give the woman money or buy her a dress. In upper-class societies in Europe, if the man refuses marriage, he then must purchase 12 pairs of gloves for the woman, suggesting that the gloves are to hide the woman's embarrassment of not having an engagement ring_," she handed the phone to him so he could read it himself, "I have an engagement ring. OS that rules out the 12 pairs of gloves and I don't wear dresses so that really only leaves the money. Pay up Writer Boy,"

"Can't I just dedicate my next book to you?" he asked with a wink. She looked at him skeptically, "So what if they do this in Europe?" he argued as he put her phone down.

"Hey they eat Pizza in Italy and that doesn't stop us here," she disputed.

"But-" before he could finish, she held her hand up to stop him.

"Tradition," she smiled sweetly.

.

.

.

**Inspired by Thre3. I don't know if I like this chapter or if I hate it but I just **_**had**_** to write it, so let me know what you think. **


	4. The Way We Used To Be

A/N: Sorry I was supposed to say this in my last Chapter- **Miniwriter305, **you reviewed the first chapter with an idea for a one-shot. Sounds funny and I will take it into consideration. I will need to tweak it a little bit if I do write it. Hope that's ok! :D If it isn't let me know.

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Castle.**

.

.

.

That morning, Beckett stood by the murder board staring at the picture of the vic. She took a deep breath and sat back down at her desk. The new case she was working on was extremely frustrating, especially without Castle there to help. At that moment Beckett looked up to see Castle walking towards her desk, with two cups of coffee in hand. She smiled as he walked towards her.

"Hey," she said enthusiastically. A visit from a 9-year-old-on-a-sugar-rush was exactly what she needed. She reached up for the coffee cup but he was still too far away.

"Morning," he greeted. He held the coffee cups higher so she couldn't get to them, bending down and kissing her cheek.

"None of that in here," they heard Espo call out.

"What are you doing here," she asked, completely ignoring their surroundings. Castle put the coffee cups down and sat in the chair beside her.

"I missed you," he said. She looked at him, trying not to laugh, "No I mean I miss this," he said pointing between the two of them, "I mean it's almost as if no one dies anymore," he leant back in his chair. Beckett looked down guiltily, trying to bring Castle's eyes away from his right side, where her murder board was covered in scrawlings of information from their most recent case. He breathed a loud sigh and turned around, finally noticing what she didn't want him to see. He stood up suddenly, "What's this?" he said as he made his way over to the board.

Beckett shut her eyes tightly with culpability, "It's a murder board," she said looking over at him with a remorseful smile.

"You have a case?" he said with an upset quavering voice.

"Maybe. Yes. But I didn't call you because I didn't think you'd want to come in. I mean lately you've just working on your book and I didn't want to disturb that thought process," she said as she stood and walked towards him.

"What happened to the way we used to be?" he whined. He went and sat down in his chair again, followed closely by Beckett, who stood and listened to his whining, "I mean why can't it like the beginning when I used to bring you coffee and we would solve murders together? Remember that?"

Beckett nodded and moved to pick one of the cups up which turned out to be empty. She picked the other cup up but it also turned out to be empty, "Ok see you used to bring me coffee, not empty coffee _cups_," she tilted her head to the side.

"These were merely a prop in my demonstration of how things have changed," he countered, folding his arms over his chest. He pouted and looked over at the murder board again whilst Beckett shook her head and laughed.

"Rick, really?" she moved toward the murder board and started to rub something out.

"Come out with me?" he said suddenly, "I want to go out for coffee," he whinged. Kate turned around and squinted in consideration of the gesture. She was holding a whiteboard marker, and began fiddling with the lid, focussed in thoughts about caffeine and how much she needed it. This case had taken a toll on her, especially without Castle there every morning with the coffee.

"Ok," she said simply, breaking the silence between them.

"Great, let's go!" he exclaimed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the board, causing her to trip and yelp in surprise.

.

.

.

They drove for about twenty minutes until he finally pulled up into a coffee shop she had not yet been to, let alone heard of.

"You sit down, I will place our order," he said as he pulled a chair out for her to sit in at a table. He pulled the chair out roughly and practically shoved her down onto it. She sat and read the menu as he walked to the counter.

"What did you order?" she asked, putting the menu away.

"A man in love is incomplete until he has married. Then he's finished," he said with a stern and straight face. Beckett looked at him wide eyed.

"Ok, good to know Castle. But that doesn't really answer my question," she said as the waitress approached them with two cups of coffee in hand, "Thanks," Kate said as the waitress threw a huge smile and placed her coffee cup down.

"I don't remember who said that quote," Castle said with embarrassment. Beckett laughed and looked down at her coffee cup, frowning in confusion.

She stared at the coffee in front of her. She was used to seeing coffee that had designs atop them, but the designs were normally that of a leaf or a flower. This design was completely different altogether, it was a circle, in the shape of an engagement ring, "Rick what is this?" she asked him with a smile.

He noticed the waitress approaching them once more, and turned back to Beckett, "I can't answer _your_ question, until you answer _mine_,"

Beckett looked at the waitress and noted that she was approaching them with two plates that held slices of cake. The cake was placed directly in front of her, and had a message printed on the plate itself, below the slice of cake. She looked at the neat lettering, before she could say anything, Castle stood up and moved to stand next her. He read out what the plate said.

"Marry me Kate Beckett?" he asked. He slowly began to kneel down on one knee, but quickly lost his balance. He grabbed the table cloth for support, causing everything on it to slide off in different directions. He fell to the floor and the cake landed right on top of him. What's worse was Kate's coffee falling off the table and hitting her knees. It wasn't much, only a small patch, but she still shrieked and moved back instantly standing up. It was almost a natural reaction.

She began fanning her legs because of how hot the coffee was. Although there wasn't much on her legs, it still hurt a little. It didn't take long for the patch of hot coffee to turn into a small stain of cold liquid. Castle stood up, his face completely white from being covered in icing and sponge cake. There were already two waitresses mopping and sweeping all the mess up, one of them handed Castle a face towel.

"I am _so_ sorry; I will pay for everything," he said as he swiped at his eyes with the towel. He looked over at Beckett, who was clutching her stained pants and draining the liquid out of them. Everything happened so quickly, he didn't think anything had hit her, but apparently the coffee had, "I'm sorry about all this Kate," he said, his face now almost completely clean.

"Yeah for some reason, I don't quite think this is what you had in mind for _the way we used to be,_" she said with a sympathetic smile.

"No of course not," he said with wide eyes.

"But I think it is. You're the nine-year-old-on-a-sugar-rush mystery novelist, who kills fictional characters for a living. I love that. I'm long for the ride and I'd like to keep it that way," she solemnly.

"I have no idea what that means," he said as she moved closer to him, wiping some cream away from his cheek.

"It means we're getting married," she said simply.

.

.

.

**Inspired by Thre3. **


	5. Interrogations & Engagement Rings

**Miniwriter305**: How's this?

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Castle…Sad.**

.

.

.

Richard Castle almost skipped along the sidewalk with a spring in his step, he was _that_ happy. Recently, the gang at the Precinct had been working on particularly hard case. They were this close to getting a confession and he was glad they could finally move on. It had taken a toll on everyone. By everyone, Rick was mainly referring to the one person he cared about most: Kate. He hated to see her tired. Sure seeing her angry was actually cute, in his opinion, but seeing her tired and frustrated wasn't; especially when she takes her frustration out on _him_. He was sure that they were going to close this case _today_ and he wasn't going to do anything at all to make her angry. _Nothing whatsoever_.

"Kate," he called out to her. She was standing by her desk, getting ready to head over to the interrogation room. She frowned at him in disapproval.

"You're late," she snapped. Doing _nothing whatsoever_ to make her mad already seemed hard for him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he caught up to her fast stride.

"I hate this case," she spat.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Castle laughed as he thought back to their first few years together. She looked at him and smirked, he anger slowly disappearing. She remembered it too. Castle placed his hand over his pocket and felt the small engagement ring. Beckett opened the door of the Interrogation room and walked inside. Without her noticing, he pulled the ring out and put it into his breast pocket.

He wanted to propose to her soon and the box wouldn't fit into his pocket, so he figured he would just go ahead and take the ring itself. His breast pocket was carrying a lot of things and was seemingly heavier than normal, but he placed the ring in anyway. Opening the door quickly, he walked into the interrogation room and saw Beckett was already questioning their suspect. Not questioning as much just making statements and accusations.

"You weren't at your son's baseball game. You went to that bar and waited until she came there," Beckett stood up from her seat and began to pace the room. The suspect looked around the room and to the floor, "Look at me!" Beckett snapped. Castle jumped and looked at her too, just in case.

"I didn't kill her," the suspect said to Castle. He then looked over to Beckett and winked at her.

"Ergh," Beckett spat with disgust, "Don't give me that Fowler!" he eyes burned with anger as she made eye contact with him across the table. His brow twitched. Castle stood up suddenly at realising something. He looked at the suspect, Fowler, and then at Beckett, who gave him a look that urged him to say what he needed to. Castle began speaking and Beckett zoned out for a moment. She moved to one corner of the room and observed their interaction. How Fowler wouldn't so much as blink when Castle was trying to be intimidating. She found it amusing, but she couldn't break her straight face, they were going to crack this guy. She tuned in, again, to what was being said.

"…_your_ prints. Why don't you just give yourself up?" at hearing the last statement from Castle, Beckett moved back towards the table. Castle was bending over the table with his hands spread in front of him, even distance between them. He was bent so far over; the contents of his breast pocket almost began to spill out onto the table. He tried not to break eye contact with Fowler, who still didn't even recoil, not even slightly.

"Why don't _you_ give _yourself_ up? You're not fooling anybody with that pathetic engage-" before he could finish, Castle had grabbed Beckett's arm and yanked her in the direction of the door. He opened it and pushed out.

"Castle!" she yelled, fuming with rage. She walked to the observation room and swung the door open, causing Espo and Ryan to flinch. They had been watching the entire thing and didn't wan to get I Beckett's way now.

"Um-I-We and he-he…so then we just…" Ryan began to stutter. He made odd hand movements and gestures, which only confused Beckett further. She ignored him and watched Castle through the glass.

"I'm guessing you don't know what that was about," she said suddenly. Ryan squeaked and shook his head. Esposito frowned at Ryan's response and then turned to Beckett.

"What do you mean?" he asked with feigned innocence. She gave him a stern look and he recoiled, "I think maybe he just wanted to interrogate Fowler by himself?"

"He's a mystery novelist. What does he know? He shouldn't even be in there on his own," she said as she walked to the door and headed back to the interrogation room.

"Well if isn't the magnificent Lady Cop, or to you," he turned away from Beckett and looked at Castle, "the beautiful girlfriend, to whom you plan on proposing-" Fowler couldn't finish his sentence again as Castle had leapt over the table and tackled him. He didn't actually beat him up, only pushed down off his chair and threw him to the floor, just to stop him from talking.

.

.

.

Castle sat in his chair by Beckett's desk and waited for her. She walked to him and sucked in a breath with anger.

"Cats out of the bag," he said quietly as she approached. She ignored the comment and started talking down to him.

"We got a confession," she stated strictly, "It doesn't excuse what you did. What is wrong with you Castle? Why did you do that?" she yelled.

"Come on! You know why," he said with frustration, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," his tone had not yet softened, he was still speaking though frustration, "Why can't you just stop hiding from it Kate? After all we've been through together, we know it was bound to happen," he said before standing up. She took a step back and blushed as he got down on one knee.

"Kate wi-" before he could finish, Ryan called out to them.

"Beckett I…Oh sorry," he said when he looked up from the file he was holding.

"Could you maybe just give us _one minute_?" Castle said with irritation, "Kate, Will you Marry Me?" he said quickly.

"I don't know I'm still pretty mad about the interrogation room," she looked at her nails and turned her nose up at him before breaking into a chuckle, "Ok sorry, yes,"

"Yes?" he repeated with excitement as he stood up.

"Yes,"

"Really?" he asked with happiness.

"No," she said flatly.

"What?" he said sadly. He tilted his head to the side and appeared to look almost like a confused puppy. Beckett smirked at his reactions.

"Shut up Castle," she shook her head and pulled him in for a kiss.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Inspired by **Miniwriter305 (I'm sorry if it isn't what you were expecting). **Was it awful? Was it horrible? Was it any good at all? Please let me know.


	6. The Ocean has a nice Ring to it

**Disclaimer:** Castle is not mine.

.

.

.

Kate Beckett awoke that morning in Castle's loft to the sound of pancakes in a frying pan. Her stomach made the same sound as a dying whale. She got out of bed to go meet Rick in the kitchen.

"Morning," he said as she approached him from behind.

"Hey. Why are you up so early? It's barely even 7am yet…Wait, Is it even 6?" she asked through a yawn. She tried to peer over his shoulder at what he was doing but couldn't see anything. All she heard was the quiet hissing sound of what sounded the same as a punctured balloon. He spun around, revealing a steaming plate pancakes covered in whipped cream. Kate's eyes lit up as she tried to grab the plate. He pulled it away and shook his head cheekily.

"Not yet. I'm not done," he said as he put the plate down on the bench top. He casually walked over to the fridge and opened the door, pulling out a small bowl filled with cherries. She gave him a playful scowl as he placed to cherries atop the whipped cream.

"Are you done now?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. He shook his head once more and pointed to his cheek. She rolled her eyes and leaned in to give him a small peck on the cheek. He chuckled and handed her the plate. She sat down and shovelled the pancakes down he throat, much more unladylike than Castle had ever seen before, "Don't judge," she said. He walked towards her and set a glass of Orange Juice down next to the plate.

"No I wouldn't dare," he said with raised eyebrows.

"I skipped dinner last night to come and see _you_," she pointed her fork at his chest.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I would have made you something," he said as he waved the fork away.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued eating until something dawned on her, "You can cook?" she joked. He looked at her sceptically and decided to ignore the remark.

"Anyway, I'm making it up to you today," he said brightly as he moved back to the kitchen and cleaned up his mess.

"Oh yeah, how?" she asked before taking a sip of her Orange Juice.

"Scuba Diving," he turned around to face her, so he could see her reaction. She picked up a cherry and tilted her head in consideration, pondering the idea of the activity.

"Okay," she said with a shrug of one shoulder as she put the cherry in her mouth.

"What do you mean _okay?_" he asked with a disappointed look and a furrowed brow.

"I don't even know how to respond to that," she replied with a cocked eyebrow, picking her plate up and handing it to him, "What? Do you want me to refuse?"

"No. It's just- this isn't something _anyone_ would do for the person they love. So don't I get some reward or recognition?" he asked looking hopeful. Beckett's eyes dropped down to the floor as she pursed her lips in consideration. She slowly moved around the bench towards him, her hand moving closer to the centre of the bench, where a bowl of fruits sat. When he least expected it, she quickly reached over and grabbed one of the fruits.

Shoving it in his mouth, she asked with feigned goodness, "Apple?" before leaving, "I'm gonna go take a shower," she called back. He bit into the apple and chased after her.

.

.

.

Once they got there, Castle left Beckett in the car so he could go and make arrangements for his planned proposal.

"Alright, let's go," he came back and opened the door, holding his hand out to her. She slid her hand into his and stepped out of the car. They got into their swimwear and met with their guide, who told them they could go for a Jet Ski ride first. Kate looked excited but Rick respectfully declined. Noticing how disappointed she was, he chose to ignore it, figuring that she would appreciate what was later to come.

"Scuba Diving," he playfully reminded her. Everything was finally set up for them. Both stood ready and waiting. As they slid their goggles on, they held each other's hands tightly and got into the water.

Everything was calm and blue, which was to be expected. They both let go of the other's hand and began swimming until they reached their destination, which wasn't too far away anyway. They looked down at the beautiful scenery before them.

Beckett swam down further than Castle towards some coral. She noticed there some sort of material or object stuck to it or at least laying on top of it. It looked to be made from plastic, with something written on it in large black lettering. She moved towards it to try and touch it, but the guide stopped her and went down himself. When he picked it up and swam back towards them, it slipped from his grip and sunk downwards.

Castle lifted his hands to his head as fast as he could in water, which was actually very slowly. His head dropped downwards in sadness and he signalled it was time for them to get out of the water. They all swam upwards and pulled their masks off their faces.

"What was that?" Kate asked as she scrubbed a hand over her face.

"I'll leave you guys to it then," the guide said before getting out of the water.

"Do I have something coming out of my nose?" Rick asked, fisting his eyes aggressively.

"I'm getting out of here," she said as she followed the guide.

.

.

.

They each parted ways, so they could go and rinse themselves under fresh water showers. When they met up again, they were both wearing different clothes that he had packed for them and left in the car. Kate ran a hand through her wavy wet hair.

"Now you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked with her arms folded her across her chest. Before answering, Rick looked around and spotted a jetty nearby.

"Hold that thought," he said as he grabbed her wrist and bolted towards the jetty.

"What thought? I don't even know what you're doing," she complained as they ran, "Why are we running?"

He didn't answer until they reached the jetty. He walked her towards the end and stood her in place. She looked down below, through the small gaps in the jetty, at the water and the occasional fish that passed by.

"Wait here. I will be right back," he said as he made his way off the jetty. Before she could object he was gone, so she stood in silence and waited for his return. The jetty was made from concrete, so she was wondering why there were gaps in it. Her eyes were still peering through the gaps in the jetty when he came back. She looked up towards him; he was holding a bottle of champagne and a box.

Her eyes landed on the box first. A jewellery box. It was velvet and small enough to fit a ring inside. He came and stood parallel in front of her, placing the bottle down and getting down on one knee.

"I was going to ask this question when we were under water," he said.

"So that's what the plastic-"

"Yes. But obviously, things didn't work out like I'd hoped," he said with slight annoyance.

"So the ring wasn't there was it?" she asked.

"Of course not! I'm not a _total_ idiot!" he yelled. She smiled as he held the box up in front of her, "Kate, will you marry me?" he opening, opening the box to reveal a magnificent diamond ring.

"Oh so you just assume that I'll say yes?" she asked with a small gesture to the bottle of champagne.

"Beckett, yes or no?" he asked quickly.

"Yes," she replied just as quickly. He took the ring out of its box and placed it on the appropriate finger.

"Aw! It's too big," he grumbled. Kate shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes on her finger.

She held her arm out and admired the ring from a short distance. He stood up and accidently stepped on her toe while he was at it, causing her to jump and the ring to fall off. It fell to the ground, right next to one of the gaps in the jetty. Kate's eyes widened, she dropped down to the floor and tried to grab it, but she missed and it fell through the gap.

She slapped a hand against her mouth in shock and before she could do anything else, Castle was at the end of the jetty and about to jump off. She moved to stop him but he was gone in a large splash.

"Castle!" she called out to him. He was gone for only half a minute before re-emerging, completely soaking wet. He swam towards the jetty and she helped him get out, "Rick, I am so sorry," she exclaimed with guilt evident in her tone.

"You'll still marry me though right?" he asked with his hands on his hips. She swatted at his chest with a sad smile, "Hey don't look so disappointed. It's just a ring," he said with a small sympathetic chuckle, "I love you," he said as he pulled in for a hug and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," she repeated once more, still in his arms.

"Yeah, can we go, I'm really cold," he said, almost in a whisper.

.

.

.

**Inspired by Thre3**. Gosh, I have been so busy lately! That's why I haven't updated this story in a while. I swear all my hard work better pay off and it damn well better be worth it! What did you think? Sorry if this chapter isn't as fluffy as you would expect, I promise I will try my best. (I'm not a fluff person; do I come off as a fluff person? I mean _Hello_, it's a proposal gone _wrong!_) Sorry if things are too cliché or whatever else. R&R Thanks Xx


	7. Louis Vuitton & Cotton Candy

**A/N**: Okay, as you may have already noticed, I am running out of _good_ ideas. Suggestions have always been welcome, but now they're _even more_ welcome. I will try and get around to writing them within the next few chapters because I still have a few more ideas of my own. Please note _that if I do_ use readers' ideas, I will tweak them to give them my own twist or to make it different. Hope that's okay! Cheers!

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Castle. There's another depressing reminder.

.

.

.

"_That's_ _classy_," Castle commented in sarcasm as he examined the crime scene. They were at a Carnival which had been shut down because of the crime scene. It was 7 o'clock at night, yet for some reason, Castle was drinking coffee.

"What is?" Beckett asked as she frowned at the still body sitting in a rollercoaster.

"Killing someone in a _rollercoaster_ at a _Carnival! _They've ruined every good childhood memory I have," he said as he took a sip of his coffee. Beckett frowned at the disposal cup he held in his hand.

"Dead. Body. Show a _little_ respect. _Please_?" Lanie looked up from the victim and in Castle and Beckett's direction.

"_How_ has this ruined your childhood memories?" Beckett asked, completely ignoring Lanie and earning a _subtle_ eye roll from the ME.

"I loved Carnivals. Now they just remind me of dead people," he gave her an exaggerated shrug of disgust. Beckett nodded sarcastically with feigned understanding in what he must be feeling. She looked to her left at a small "ride" which looked like a house.

"And the Haunted Mansion wouldn't have anything to do with that?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow, "I don't see how your childhood could be lost because of one crime scene Castle. I don't let my personal life interfere with my day job-" Beckett abruptly stopped speaking at hearing Castle scoff in repressed laughter.

He sniffed, as though recomposing himself. Standing up straight, he gave her his best serious face, "Sorry, you were saying? About _not _mixing business with pleasure? No inter-office relationships. Keeping your crime solving separate from your love life,"

"Nice _subtle_ reference to us, but crime solving and Love? You're only good at _one _of those two things Castle," she turned and looked at the body again before walking away.

"O-o-o-ooh," Lanie said with a wrinkled nose as Beckett walked away.

"Hey…" he said quietly to himself," Kate, wait! Which one?" he called out to her.

.

.

.

"Morning!" Castle said as his head appeared around the side of hi bathroom door, interrupting Kate in her morning rituals. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth.

"I'm trying to brush my teeth," she said with an embarrassed smile.

"I know. That's why I come bearing gifts," he said as he emerged with a shopping bag. Kate took the bag and unenthusiastically pulled out a small box. She frowned as she slowly figured out what it was.

"Floss? As in I need to floss my teeth?" she asked as she examined the small pink box.

"Cotton Candy flavoured floss!" he said excitedly. Kate opened her mouth to speak but she closed it as she continued to read the box and realised he _wasn't _lying. He was still staring at her, now with an expectant expression.

"You want me to use it _now_?" she asked as he nodded with a huge grin on his face, "Why?"

"I have a surprise planned for today and this is the beginning of it," he gestured toward the floss, "Don't worry, I won't watch you floss your teeth," he said with an annoyed expression.

Kate took in a deep breath, "Fine," she said reluctantly. She pulled out the pink string which smelled strongly of artificial candy. Castle exited the bathroom as she reluctantly opened her mouth.

"Have fun," he said in a sing song voice. She groaned in response.

"Rick, I'm sorry but this is disgusting!" she called out after him. Within in 30 seconds, he re-emerged from behind the door frame.

"Yeah I know," he said with a sly smile, "Sorry, I just needed this to be bad so that the rest of the surprise would be good. Today, in commemoration of the fact that we made a record in solving the murder-"

"What do you mean?" she interjected, turning away from the mirror so she could face him, placing her hand at rest on the countertop.

"That was longest case ever. I did the math," he said proudly. Kate rolled her eyes, "We're going to the…Drumroll please,"

"Castle," she said folding her arms across her chest, with the tiniest hint of a smile on her face.

"Sorry," he cleared his throat, "The Carnival!"

.

.

She wouldn't admit it to herself but she was beginning to enjoy being at a Carnival, considering how long it had been since she had done anything fun with anyone, Castle being there just made everything so much better.

"Earth to Kate," Castle waved a hand in front of her glazed over eyes and she snapped out of her drifting thoughts, "You okay?"

"I was just wondering why you're lugging a giant cardboard bag around at a Carnival," she said quickly pointing at the shopping he held tightly in his right hand.

"It's a surprise," he unconsciously gripped the bag tighter, "Now let's go and some cotton candy,"

"No way! Not after this morning. Talk about being romantic. Why would you take me to a Carnival after we just- I mean after the case- You know what? Forget it," she waved a hand dismissively in the air and waited for him to get the Cotton Candy. When he came back, Castle handed her the fluffy pink candy.

"Me Lady," he said as she slowly took the cotton candy out of his hand, "Stop!" he shrieked as she pinched some candy off with two fingers and popped it into her mouth.

"What!?" she asked calmly although she was now on alert.

"You can't just start eating it! We have to be romantic," he said with an annoyed expression.

"Seriously?" she looked at him with a furrowed brow, trying to hide her smile as she pinched some more candy off the stick. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to an open space that was under a tree, so it was slightly hidden from the public.

"I have something I want to give you," he raised the bag he had been holding the entire time they were there.

"For me?" she asked sarcastically with faux happiness. She gave him her cotton candy and took the bag from his hand. She snapped open either side of the bag only to reveal another bag. It wasn't just any bag, it was a hand bag.

"You got me a purse?" she slowly pulled it out of the shopping bag, "No, you got me a Louis Vuitton Purse," she stated.

"That's not all," he said quietly.

"Oh I suppose there more than this!?" she laughed without taking her eyes off the bag.

"Inside,"

She looked at him sceptically but opened the bag anyway. A small velvet box lay at the bottom. She picked it up and cocked an eyebrow, "This is how you're proposing?" she opened the box and he took the ring out.

Before he could answer or say anything to her at all, a man on a unicycle began screaming out to them to get out of the way. Rick tried to move but before he could, the unicycle came hurdling towards him. He dropped the cotton candy and the ring and fell to the floor in a heap. Kate tripped over his arm as he fell and she threw her arms up in surprise as she too fell to the floor.

They both regained their composure and stood up.

"I am so sorry," the man said as he picked up his unicycle.

"Where's the ring!?" Castle yelled. He looked around frantically until he spotted a small child bending over and picking something up off the floor. The little boy held the circular object in the sun and began squinting at it. Rick's eyes widened as he realised what the kid was holding.

"Rick, what are you-" Beckett noticed the look on his face but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Stop that kid!" he yelled as he charged in the child's direction as the boy began running. He caught up to the boy and stopped him from running without physically touching the child. He took the boy's hand and grabbed the ring as quickly as he could.

"Castle!" Beckett called out to him. The boy started screaming and crying, attracting the attention of a woman not much older than Castle.

"What are you doing!?" the woman asked in horror.

"I was only-" he was interrupted by the loud thud and pain that came with the woman whacking him on the head with her hand bag.

"Whoa!" Beckett jogged up to the woman and began explaining everything before she could hit him again. After the woman and wailing child left, Kate extended her arm and pulled Castle up off the floor, "You alright?"

"Ahh No," he almost whimpered and gently rubbed the place the area, "Women are so violent,"

"Oh really? Yes and that's why you're marrying a cop?" she asked.

"I'm marrying a cop?" he stopped rubbing his head and looked at her with a straight face.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Like I said, I'm running out of good things to write. Please help! Also, I'm not very good at writing mushy or sappy things…Sorry. I wanted to make this chapter different to the others and I don't really think it worked, sad. I would have written it better but I don't have time and I feel bad because I haven't updated in a few weeks. Anyway, review and give me some decent ideas PLEASE! Xx


	8. So Shall the Net Work

A/N: **Kick Caskett**, I am very annoyed at you for not helping me with this chapter. -_- Like I said, I want my writing to be authentic ;)

This chapter was inspired by the concept of Internet Dating. Oh yeah & **AFTER THE STORM WAS BLOODY AH-Maze-ING!** I know that everyone might be going on about Cloudy with a chance of Murder by now, but I live in Australia, so excuse me while I scream some more…

**Disclaimer**: Don't any part of Castle…Seriously wish I did right now.

.

.

.

After a weekend of nothing but Rick being totally and utterly nice to her, Kate was beginning to get suspicious of his intentions. She didn't want to believe it but, was he being unfaithful?

"Update your relationship status on Facebook," he suggested one night. He was sitting by her desk as per usual, whilst she filled out paper work for her most recent case.

"My answer 10 minutes ago was no and my answer shall always remain as…oh you guessed it! No," she said with annoyance, without so much as glancing up from the paper work. Her eyes scanned them quickly. She stopped reading after a chill went down her spine, as though she was being watched.

Her head quirked upwards to see him staring at her with puppy dog eyes, "Please?" he pleaded, "But why not!?" he argued before she could answer his plead.

"Facebook is a social networking website for young adults Castle," she said staring down at her papers again, as though glaring at them would get them finished quicker, "I don't need the whole world to know that I am in a relationship with you,"

"Oh you're ashamed to be with me," he said as a statement rather than a question.

"Facebook isn't going to change what we have Rick. It won't determine anything in our relationship. It isn't any kind of milestone," she shook her head dismissively and subtly rolled her eyes.

"But it just make everything so much more real," he whined. She looked at him with a stern facial expression, which he refused to admit actually scared him. His body unconsciously recoiled slightly.

"We don't need to announce our relationship in Cyber Space unless it _is_ something real like…like an engagement or something," she said as a final statement without really thinking about what was coming out of her mouth. She dropped her pen and shoed the paperwork aside, sighing in relief.

"You're finished?" he asked with confusion as she stood up from her seat.

"Nope," she replied casually before walking towards the elevator, she turned around and looked at him, "You coming Writer Boy?"

.

.

.

"Do you have Instagram?" he asked her in the car. He had ordered her to drive so that he could play Words with Friends, to which she argued that she wasn't going to let him drive anyway.

"What?" she shot back at him.

"Follow for a follow?" he said with excitement.

"I don't have Instagram Rick,"

"How often do you go on Facebook?" he asked quietly.

"I made an account _once_ years ago and I haven't been on since," she replied.

"So that's why you haven't accepted my friend request," he said sadly.

"You added me on Facebook?" she asked, turning away from him to check her blind spot.

"Well, yeah," he cringed, "I 'liked' the Twelfth Precinct's page too," he added almost totally silently.

"Who's the…what's the word I'm looking for?" she muttered to herself, squinting as she tried to remember, "The person who controls everything that goes on with that…page," she said slowly.

"Oh like an admin?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, if that's what they're called," she said with a frown as she turned and parked her car outside his loft.

"Well, I don't know. I mean it's not me if that's what you're saying," he scoffed and pulled his seatbelt off. Kate turned the engine off and pulled her keys out the ignition.

"I wasn't saying that at all. Why are you getting so defensive?" she asked with feigned confusion and innocence. She stepped out the car and slammed the door, trying to catch up with Castle as he ran inside.

.

.

.

When she awoke the next morning, Beckett left Castle's loft and went straight home to her computer where she proceeded to attempt logging on to her Facebook account. She struggled to remember her password but then realised that it was the same as her password for every account she had when she was in school. She clicked on her friend request icon and accepted Castle's request.

It was only then she scrolled through the very few notifications she had and noticed there was one from him for a relationship status. Rolling her eyes, she opened the notification out of curiosity. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her phone to call him.

"Good Morning," he said cheerfully.

"You have a request from Rick Castle to add him as your fiancée," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh," he went quiet on the other line.

"Oh. Yeah," she said sarcastically.

"You're on Facebook,"

"Yes I am on Facebook," she half yelled.

"Okay, I can explain," he stuttered.

"Ok, please explain," she said calmly, trying to hide her laughter.

"I-I need to come over. I can't do this over the phone," he said shamefully. She sighed and hung up the phone.

When he arrived at her apartment, she answered the door with as much of a serious face as she could put on. She raised her eyebrows to make her expression more convincing.

Castle let himself in and ran a hand through his hair, "Okay. I'm not going to beat around the bush,"

"What?" she asked suddenly concerned.

"What the hell Kate," he pulled his arm from behind his back and held out a ring with a bouquet of flowers, "Marry me?"

"What!?" she yelled.

"Ma-"

"What the hell?" she yelled again. She went and stared at her computer screen, "This? This is _real_?" she shrieked.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way obviously,"

"Huh! Damn right!" she replied with a cocked eyebrow, "I thought you were just…being _you_,"

He turned away from her and walked in direction of the door until his phone buzzed with a notification from Facebook telling him that she had confirmed her relationship with him. He quickly turned around and looked at a slyly smiling Beckett.

"Wha- I…" he was completely and totally speechless.

"You think February is too soon?" she asked with a tilt of the head until he walked to her at a great speed and pulled her into the tightest hug she had ever experienced.

.

.

.

**A/N**: This chapter is a little weird and definitely not me. I haven't eaten all day and I had something to eat just before I wrote this…Food affects me in many more ways than people think. Plus, after ATS nothing will ever be the same ;D Review please; I really don't know what to make of this chapter.


	9. Put A Ring On It

_To Kick Caskett, my best friend..._

**A/N:** Friends call it an obsession with Beyoncé…I call it a healthy addiction to her awesome music! Yeah they don't buy that story because of my laptop wallpaper and my phone screensaver ;D This chapter was inspired by one of her songs in particular. It won't be hard to figure out which one (hence the title of the chapter.) Enjoy Xx

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Castle and right now I don't care about owning Castle, I just wish I could watch Cloudy w/ a Chance of Murder! I still haven't seen it! (Well, I've seen the first 25 minutes)

.

.

.

Kate got out of bed and found herself in Castle's loft. She walked out, her hand resting on her forehead in fatigue. When she got out as far as she could, Kate quickly put her hands over her ears, blocking off the music Castle was playing as he cooked her breakfast.

"Morning Beautiful," he greeted as he emptied some scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"Speak at a normal volume please! Why are you yelling?" she said, without removing her hands from her ears.

"I'm not yelling, you're hung-over," he said gently and slowly. He turned the music down and watched as she slowly pulled her hands away from her ears.

"Coffee," she demanded with weary eyes, "How are you not hung-over?" she asked. He opened a cupboard door and pulled a coffee mug out, "Stop!" she shrieked before he could close the door, he froze. "You are going to close that and it's going to sound like a gun shot," she wrinkled her nose at realising what song he was playing when she woke up.

"Really?" he closed it before she could stop him, "I didn't think so," he said as he poured the coffee. Beckett took a deep sigh and turned the music back, her nose still wrinkled in confusion.

"Castle, were you listening to S Club 7?" she asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Don't stop, never give up! Hold your head high and reach the top! Let the world see…" he trailed off when he saw the look on her face.

"Charming," she knuckled her eyes and sat down in front of the plate of scrambled eggs.

"Very superstitious, nothin' more to say, Very superstitious, the devil's on his way," he sang and only received raised eyebrows from Kate in response.

"Ok, now you _really_ are pathetic," she laughed to herself and searched for Aspirin.

"Well Detective, someday, I'll be living in a big old city and all you're ever going to be is _mean_," he said with a straight and no sing song tone whatsoever.

"Wow, Taylor Swift too? I'm hung-over and _you're drunk_," she scoffed as she lifted a glass of water to her lips and swallowed the Aspirin, "God, I feel sick,"

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Don't you worry 'bout a thing, because I will be standing on the side when you…throw up," he joked.

"Stevie Wonder, much more respectable than Taylor Swift and no I will not be throwing up thank you very much," she said with a frown.

"And the sky _isn't_ what makes the ocean blue," he replied without even flinching.

"Is that supposed to make reference to that song? Ben Lee's song?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. He went and stood in front of her with a questioning look.

"Which song would that be?"

"Love me like the world is ending," she stated.

"If you insist," he said before swooping in and kissing her, "Now go and get ready, I'm cooking you lunch,"

"But I haven't finished breakfast," she said as he pushed her to the shower.

"I don't care. Go," he said with a small laugh.

"Well I care. I know you don't care too much but I still care," she replied with monotone.

"Beyoncé!" he shrieked, "I'm impressed. I didn't think you even _listened_ to music, let alone Beyoncé. What else aren't you telling me?" he asked slyly. Beckett had already reached the stairs by now, she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"So much Castle. So very, very much," she winked and paced up the stairs.

.

.

.

That afternoon, Castle insisted that they both until 1.34pm before eating the lunch he had cooked for them. Kate had argued with him but eventually gave in, so they both sat and watched TV.

"I'm hungry, can we please just eat?" she whined.

"How can you be _this_ hungry?" he paused the movie they were watching and turned to look her deadest in the eyes.

"You took my breakfast away from me," she said with annoyance, her eyes filling with rage. He looked down at his watch, trying to avoid her glance.

"Would you look at that we're now two minutes late," he said before getting up off the couch as quickly as he could.

.

.

.

He sat her down at the table and pushed her chair in for her.

"Now for a little mood music," he said with a cheeky smile and expression altogether. Beckett looked up when she heard Alicia Keys start singing "If I ain't got you"

"You know, this song actually is really sweet," she said with a smile, "I know someone who used it as her wedding song. You know, for her first dance with her husband. I thought it was perfect. I was even hoping I could use it for my wedding one day," she continued speaking until she realised what she had just said, "I mean, you know,"

"And you said that you'd never thought o about your own wedding day," he cocked an eyebrow.

"I hadn't," she said quickly, "Haven't," she corrected, shutting her eyes in embarrassment, "All the single ladies," she shrugged and tried to make him forget about the discussion.

'You're a closet Beyoncé fan, aren't you?"

_Success_ she thought, hoping that he had forgotten.

"But you can't call yourself a single lady," he said, gesturing to himself.

"Well Castle, if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it," she chucked and picked up her fork, ready to take a bite of the pie she had been served. He had gone to the trouble of baking for her and making a burger for himself, with a side of onion rings.

"Kate," he said seriously for a moment, she looked up at him and saw him holding a ring box, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he opened the box but before he could continue talking, Kate frowned at him with confusion.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't there be a ring of some kind in there?"

"What?" he looked down at the box, "Ryan and Espo," his jaw dropped in surprise, "They told me they were going to prank me in some way, I didn't think they'd mess with this!"

"They knew you were…proposing?" she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Yes they did and now I have nothing to put on your hand,"

"Slow down, I haven't said yes yet," she yelled.

"Well I haven't asked you yet," he shrugged and pouted.

"What are you waiting for Genius?" she reverted with a smile.

"Fine!" he stood up from his seat and knelt down in front of her, "Will you do me the honour of becoming…I'm sorry but I can't do this without a ring," he said bluntly. Kate sighed and watched as he looked around hopelessly searching for something to replace the ring, his eyes landed on the onion rings.

"Don't even think about it," Beckett immediately stood up and grabbed his hands, so he couldn't reach the onions rings. He looked at her in the eyes again, they were both completely silent, until he interrupted her thoughts.

"Forever can never be long enough for me," he said, hoping she would understand the song he was making reference to.

"Marry Me," she said simply, as though it was a song everyone should know.

"Sure why not?" he laughed and kissed her before she could object.

.

.

.

**SezzaLuvBones**: We discussed this chapter on the last day remember? It is _so_ not an obsession!

**A/N**: I will try and make the next chapter based on one of the suggestions I have received from you lovely reviewers! Thanks a lot! Sorry this chapter was a little strange or if the characters were OOC…hope it was enjoyable.


	10. Money Down the Drain

**For Kick Caskett, because she thinks she's perfect…And her saying this caused me to get Hannah Montana's annoying song in my head. This chapter is a sarcastic Thank You to Kick Caskett. Love you Kick.**

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Castle. Sad.

.

.

.

"Boots Castle," Beckett unlocked her apartment door and walked through it, holding it open for Castle to follow. He awkwardly stepped into the apartment, trying to avoid letting Kate see the large bulky object in his pants' pocket, a ring box.

"I could have sworn that Bennie and the Jets was actually a very dirty song," he said. Once he had walked inside, he turned around to look at her again.

"_She's got electric boots_," Beckett repeated once more so he would understand.

"You're ruining the song for me," he pouted and sat down on a chair by her dining table.

"I'm bringing you back to reality wise guy," she smirked, "I'll be back. I have to go and check something in my bathroom,"

"Ok, thanks for sharing,"

"Not like that Castle, I had a tap that was leaking," she said before turning in the direction of her bathroom.

"Hello, who's the more masculine figure in this relationship?" he stood up and followed her. She stopped him dead in his tracks and gave him a certain look.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"I meant that it is more like a man's job to fix the plumbing for the woman," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"That is really sexist," she said, poking him in ridicule. She turned around and walked towards the bathroom again, Castle hot on her heels. When they got there, he stood by the door while she examined her sink's tap.

"Wow, that is shut tight," he said suddenly, breaking the silence that filled the large space between them.

"Yeah well it isn't impossible to get open," she said and with one swift turn, the tap began to trickle the clear non-alcoholic liquid known as water. Beckett quickly pulled her hand away from the tap in pain.

"What happened?" he asked, moving quickly to stand next to her and help her where needed.

"Nothing, I just pushed too hard down when I was trying to open the tap. I'll be fine," she dropped her hand down by her side, but hit the countertop instead, "Okay, ow," she said calmly. She turned around to face the bathroom mirror and turning around too fast caused all the bath products atop her sink to fall to the floor, "Damn it," she said.

Castle collapsed to the floor to help her pick them up. She moved out the way to allow him to pick everything up. He smirked at noticing Cherry flavoured bath wash. He picked up the bottle and closed it, "Oh," he said with disgust, trying to avoid the large puddle it had left behind. He carefully stood up, and handed the bottle to Beckett.

"Thanks," she said with embarrassment.

"Stuff must be strong," he pointed to the bottle. Surprised, Kate accidently dropped the bottle. She shrieked and Castle slipped in the puddle he had been so cleverly avoiding. Castle cursed under his breath and rubbed the place he had hit his head. Unknowns to him, the ring box had slipped out of his pocket and was now lying on the floor.

"Sorry," she said, holding his head in her hands when he managed to stand up again.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get an ice…pack," he said slowly, his nose wrinkled as an expression of his pain. Beckett pursed her lips in worry and looked down to the floor, searching for a way to clean up the mess. She was about to leave to go and grab cleaning products when she noticed the ring box.

"Oh my Gosh," she said quietly. She slowly bent down to pick up the box, cautious of what might be inside. Opening the box and staring at the shiny silver ring, she took it out and slowly put it on its respective finger. Kate stared at her hand for a long time, until she was brought back to reality by the sound of movement from her kitchen. She gasped and realised what she was doing.

In a great hurry, Beckett grabbed the edge of the sink with her left hand and dropped down to the floor again to clean up the mess. She moved her hand slightly to avoid the trickling water that was flowing from the open tap and without her knowledge, the ring slid off her finger. With each drops of water that came from the tap, the ring slowly inched towards the centre of the sink, towards the drain.

Beckett brought her left hand down to the floor for assistance when she noticed that one very bare finger. Her eyes widened and she gasped in fear. She stood up quickly, blood rushing to her face when she saw where the ring was. She turned the tap in an effort to switch it off.

Instead she accidently turned the tap on to a greater force and within a matter of seconds; the ring had fallen down the drain.

"Ah!" she said under her breath. Her brow was furrowed in worry and her eyes were almost popping right out of her head. She was trying hard not to swear.

. . .

At that very moment in time, Castle had finally finished putting ice cubes into a zip lock bag, effectively creating his own ice pack. Thoroughly impressed with his work, he slapped the pack against his head with one hand and rested his other hand in his pocket.

He started to walk towards the bathroom, noticing that the door was only slightly ajar, as appose to being fully open the way he had left it. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realised the box was no longer in his pocket.

"Kate," his voice broke and sounded much like a teenage boy's, "Kate," he said again, clearing his throat this time. He pushed the door open and frowned at the sight he saw. Kate, lying on her bathroom floor, her head under the sink.

"Castle," she jumped up in surprise. She hit her head against the bottom of the sink, but only lightly. She stood up and moved away from the sink.

He swallowed nervously before speaking, "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry," she said, her face fell in sadness, "I only wanted to try it on. Then it slipped off my finger and down the-down the…" without continuing she jerked her hand loosely in the direction of the sink. Turning back to face Castle, she couldn't look him in the eye, "I'm so sorry,"

"Is it really gone?" he asked slowly and quietly. He got down on his knees and found himself in the same position as Kate was only moments ago. He fiddled with the pipes until a large spray of water attacked his face, "Whoa," he said, squinting. He blindly toyed with the pipes some more until he had taken the whole pipe out in his hand. He waved it mindlessly until, unexpectedly, the ring, amongst other things, fell right out.

"You got it," Beckett gasped with a smile as wide as the sea. She grabbed the ring out of Castle's hand while he fixed the pipes back in place. Once everything was secure and no longer leaking, Castle joined her and stood next to her.

"I can see you're not afraid to get down and dirty," he said, cheekily nodding towards her soaked shirt. Her arms flew to her chest in a defence position, "Ah, this isn't exactly how I had planned it," Beckett sniggered in response and looked down at the wet ring she held in her wet hand, "But I guess this will have to do,"

She blinked and looked up at him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you. You are the most magnificent and yet frustrating person I have ever met and I still want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know what I've said about marriage before, but you, Kate Beckett, you've definitely changed my mind on that," he paused, allowing her to digest everything that had been said, "Will you marry me?"

Kate avoided eye contact for a few minutes. Without saying a word, she stepped forward in an effort to try and kiss him. As he foot moved closer to him, she slipped in a puddle of water, her entire weight landing against him. Having been totally taken aback by the 'gesture' Castle slipped and unconsciously grabbed Beckett in a bear hug type of way.

As a result of the quick mishap, they both found themselves in heap in her bathtub, laughing hysterically.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Wow, long chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad.

**White Pawn:** You gave me some really good ideas, so thanks. This chapter is based on Til' Dyson do we part. (IDEA #2) It hasn't got anything to do with Vacuum Cleaners so or that I apologise, but it is based on that kind of concept. Well, even if you think that it is totally different to what you were expecting, I did think of this idea when I was thinking about how I would write your ideas.

**Black Rook: **Thank you for your idea as well & sorry for that acknowledging it until now. Anyway, I like that idea and I will use it, but I will change a few things. If you can't remember what your idea was, it was in a review for Chapter Six.

Anyway, I hope y'all liked it.


	11. The Magic of a Promise

Cheers to **Black Rook** for this idea, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Castle ain't mine.

.

.

.

"_Some_ people find it romantic when their boyfriends try to do something nice for them," Kate said irritated with Castle's behaviour, "But then again_, normal_ people don't act like you,"

"I really don't want to fight with you Kate," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Beckett grabbed the steering wheel as quickly as she could, "Relax, I'm not going to kill us,"

"Then don't take your hands off the wheel! You're not being funny Castle," Kate rested her elbow against the car door and look out the window. Castle looked to his right and then back at the road, driving in to the nearest park and stopping the car in the parking lot.

"Ok I'm sorry for what happened at dinner tonight. You have to understand that…I kind of did that on purpose," he said, turning to face her completely. She looked at him, and then narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Getting us kicked out was a part of your romantic plans?" she asked.

"Yes and no. Come on," he said as he got out of the car and jogged to the other side, opening her door for her. He opened it and gestured out in the direction of the park. Kate exited the car and the first thing she was greeted with was a mixture of smells in the air. They were of a different variety that she couldn't put her finger on.

Everything seemed to be different to her; she didn't know how to describe it. Kate looked upwards to the sky, there were so many stars.

"Wow," she murmured, "I've never seen so many…stars," she said with a smile.

"Because of light pollution," he said with agreement as he slowly took her hand in his own. She looked down at what he was doing and smiled at the gesture, "This way," he said quietly. Son, they were standing in front of a small open area with no one else around. Beckett looked down at her watch.

"It's 7.30pm. Why isn't anybody else here?" she asked. Castle shrugged in feigned innocence. He pulled her over to the picnic blanket that lay across the floor. Kate sat down on the floor and looked around at her isolated surroundings, "It's so quiet," she whispered.

"Yeah, I had three violinists organised to come here but they didn't show…" he looked around.

"Oh," she said in surprise.

"So, instead, I organised a string quartet," he winked at her as a group of four emerged from behind some trees. Beckett's eyes grew wide as they started to play upbeat melodies, moving around as they did so.

"I don't know what to say," Kate couldn't take her eyes off the string quartet.

"I thought that having them play something upbeat would take your mind off what happened at the Restaurant," he confessed.

"Nothing could ever take my mind off your behaviour tonight," she said sternly, trying not to laugh though she couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face, "You decided it was appropriate to head butt a cake,"

"It was not that big of a deal," he replied shrugging his shoulders and pouring some wine.

"It was a Birthday Cake!" she laughed.

"Well, maybe this will change your mind," he cleared his throat and shifted around a little before pulling out a fake bouquet of flowers from within his button up jacket. Beckett shook her head and chuckled.

"Impressive," she said. She picked up a cherry from the bowl that was on the picnic rug, "But it's been done," she said before putting it in her mouth.

"I thought you might say that," he said, reaching over and pulling something out from behind her ear and pulling out a coin, "So…That wasn't supposed to happen," he looked at the coin as though it was an alien.

"Come on Castle give it up," she laughed and cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I'm being serious, it was supposed to be a ri-" he stopped himself before he could continue. Now using his other hand to reach over to the other ear. This time, he pulled out a key. "Damn it!"

"What are you doing?" Kate watched as Castle frantically searched the floor for the ring. She laughed and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He looked at her, panic written all over his face, "Looking for this?" she asked, holding up a wooden ring box. He grabbed it off her and opened it up, revealing nothing inside.

"Um…Wow," he said, "Did you look inside?" he asked. She shook her head, "Why not?"

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise,"

"Well…Surprise!" he said, turning the box around so she could see that the ring was missing. She reached for it with her left hand and then realised that the ring was already on her finger, _the wrong finger_.

"Nifty, only it's on the wrong finger Castle," Kate said with an eye roll to follow.

"I did that on purpose," he lied, "I wanted…you to say yes first?" he said with uncertainty.

"Did you also give me a ring with no diamond _on purpose_?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh my God," he said suddenly grabbing her hand, "I'll fix that! I promise,"

"Well…Don't you have anything else to say?" she stared at him and looked at her blankly. He shook his head, "Not even a question to ask me?"

"Right!" he said suddenly, "I had a speech prepared but…what the hell…Kate, will you marry me?"

She hesitated before replying. She looked into his eyes and opened slowly found the word she was searching for. "Yes," she smiled and looked down at her hand.

"I don't want to put that on your finger," he said sadly, "Um…here," he picked up her hand and gently wrapped his pinky around hers, "I promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of our lives together. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world,"

She tightened her grip on his pinky in reassurance.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Hey Everybody! Don't know if I have already said this but I have plans for _**the last chapter**_ of this fic and those plans will be executed shortly.


	12. A Wedding Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: **Do not own any part of Castle whatsoever. It'd be cool if I could buy shares of Castle...

I know I said that I would use a lot of the reader's ideas but I really just haven't got the time for this story anymore. So instead of giving up and abandoning it, I am giving you the final chapter entitled "A Wedding Gone Wrong" Enjoy.

* * *

None of his weddings had been like this. For both of them, he had so many thoughts rushing through his head. He would start getting strange feelings and at one point he thought he was going to be sick. Not today, though. This day was different. The woman he was marrying was someone he actually loved and for once he felt that he could truly and honestly say he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Richard Castle could not describe what he thought deep down inside. But there was something there just below the surface. A kind of hunch about this wedding that he refused to admit out loud.

This wedding was planned by both of them. He witnessed Kate under a different light. She wasn't a Bridezilla or anything scary. No, Kate couldn't become someone like _that_, but she was different in one way or another. Just too hard for him to explain in words.

He looked at himself in the mirror and scratched his head, thinking about the fact that Kate didn't have a bridal party and he himself didn't even have a best-man. He turned around and slapped a smile across his face, preparing for the ceremony to begin in only 9 minutes and 43 seconds.

Castle was still at his loft, getting dressed. Figuring that there was no harm in being late, he decided he would only leave now, despite the fact that he should have been there over hours ago. As he stepped into his car and fixed his cuff links, Castle gripped the steering wheel with both hands and put the key in the ignition nervously. His phone had been on silent, so he hadn't heard just how many times Espo, Ryan, Lanie and Alexis had called him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and threw onto the passenger's seat, ignoring the missed calls and text messages.

* * *

Beckett smiled at Lanie, who had enlisted herself as Maid of Honour, despite what Kate had advised. She gave a loud sigh and tucked some loose tendrils of hair behind her ear. They were having their wedding in a hotel and the two ladies waited patiently in one of the rooms until it was time for Kate to leave for the ceremony. Lanie was clutching tightly to Kate's purse and car keys. She dumped them onto a table nearby moved quickly to the bride to help her get ready.

"Ready to go?" Lanie asked, checking her watch. "You've got just over 5 minutes until you have to walk down the aisle-walkway thing you've got going in there."

"What do you mean aisle-walkway?" Kate laughed.

"Well this isn't exactly a Church honey," Lanie replied. "Now, are you ready?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know," Kate said, looking at her reflection in a mirror.

"What does that mean?" Lanie asked, lifting Kate's head so she could see her eyes, which were bloodshot red, ready for tears to fall down her face. Before Kate could cry or even say anything, both women jumped at the sound of loud knocks at the door.

"Who is it?" Beckett called out in a steady voice.

"Cable Guy," Ryan's voice yelled back.

"Just kidding," Espo laughed, "Its NYPD! Open up!" he said playfully and aggressively at the same time. Kate laughed and Lanie answered the door.

"Hey," Ryan said with weary smile. Espo wasn't even bothering to put any kind of front, he looked down right worried and somewhat angry. Lanie looked back at Kate and then welcomed the boys into the room.

"We're going to the bathroom," Lanie said, turning her back and shutting the hotel room's door. Kate swiftly grabbed the car keys and wallet, hiding them in her hand behind her back.

"Um, fine. I think I might go get some fresh air," she smiled at the three and headed out the door trying her best to hide the contents she had hidden behind her back. She shut the door and walked as quickly as she could to the car park.

"Kev, what's going on?" Lanie asked, once she was sure Kate was out of earshot.

"We still don't know where Castle is," he said calmly.

"I swear to God. If he's done some sort of runner, he better keep running. He doesn't want me to catch up with him," Espo clenched his fist and teeth.

"Calm down. We don't know that for sure," Lanie tossed her hair over her shoulder and thought about calling him again.

"Wake up Lanie. What else could the man be doing?" Javi half yelled.

"Ok, fine. Look, let's just go and get Kate and figure out where to go from there," she said coolly. She grabbed Kate bag and the hotel room's key. Upon lifting the bag, she realised it was lighter than earlier and the car keys were no longer on the table.

"Where did she say she was going?" Ryan asked Espo who was almost out the door.

"Fresh air, why?" he turned back.

"Her wallet and car keys are gone,"

"Well then what are you waiting for? Call her," Javi said, grabbing his phone and dialling her number. The phone was on vibrate, so without saying anything, Lanie reached into the bag and pulled out the phone.

"So what? She's gone?" Kevin brought one hand to his temple in confusion.

"No," Lanie paused before saying anything more, "They both are," she slowly shook her head in sadness.

* * *

As he drove to the airport, Castle did so in silence. He thought about what she must be doing right now. Was she the type of person to cry? Would she hunt him down and shoot him or would she jut question why he proposed in the first place, maybe even try and win him back? No doubt she'd be angry but what would she do after that?

His thoughts were put on hold when he pulled up to the airport and turned the engine off. The reality of what he was doing finally sunk in as he got out the car and headed off to buy a ticket.

"Hey I want a plane ticket," he said quickly to the nearest help desk he could find.

"And I want World Peace, but you can't help me with that can you?" the man replied, rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Rick said with an exasperated sigh, "Who can I talk to about this?"

The man started to explain things to Castle in a monotone. He pointed at another help desk and when Castle turned to see which desk the man was referring to, he saw her.

A brunette woman wearing a wedding dress. Completely ignoring the instructions he was being given, Castle began jogging to Kate, his shoes making loud sounds against the shiny floor.

"...the only flight we have left..." he heard bits of the conversation between Kate and the clerk who was helping her.

"Yeah, that's fine I'll take it," she said slowly. Kate looked side to side quickly and continued speaking to the clerk.

"And how will you be paying for this?"

"Credit card," Late replied skittishly as she nervously glanced over her shoulder again.

"Great. Can I have your name and some I.D please?"

Kate began fishing through her bag, "Kate..-Kate -Castle?" she said as he finally caught up to her and stood by her as she purchased the ticket, "What are you doing here?"

"You look amazing," he said.

"Thank you, what are you doing here?" she asked again. She dropped all forms of I.D on the desk and continued to question him, "Why aren't you at our wedding?"

"You're not exactly in a position to judge. I mean, I could ask you the exact same question," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry," she retired from her angry voice and dropped her shoulders low. She looked down to the floor and avoided all forms of eye contact.

"Me too. Can we talk about it? What happened?" he asked, placing a hand gently on her shoulder and steering her to a seat.

"I wasn't ready. I wasn't really ready to be your third wife Castle," she looked at him, with sadness in his eyes, "Call it old fashioned cold-feet."

He took a deep breath, "I just want you to know that it wasn't you. That's not some terrible cliché I love you and I wanted to marry you, not the person this wedding had made you become. You just weren't the Kate I know,"

"What was I? Bridezilla?" she chortled.

"No!" he laughed too, "I'm sorry, I'm not explaining this well. I just felt that in some strange way, you were different. Or maybe you weren't different but I wanted this to be different. I think I was experiencing de ja vu and yeah i guess I wasn't ready for a third marriage," he frowned at himself, "Why do we need to proclaim our love in front of half the world anyway? Now that I think about it, there were a lot of people there and considering the fact that neither one of us turned up..." he made a strangled face, indicating that they were both dead.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Now what?" Beckett asked through a sigh.

"Well," he said, looking at the clerk, who was holding Beckett's plane ticket.

"What do you think about an early Honeymoon?" she smiled at him slyly.

His eyes widened, "Wouldn't it be slightly out of order to have a Honeymoon with no wedding?"

"Who says there won't be a wedding?" she asked. He looked at her excitedly with a smile. "Unless of course you'd rather stay and face all those angry people," Kate turned away.

Castle grabbed her hand and locked his fingers in between hers. They faced one another and stood up in silence together.

"Let's go," he said finally.

* * *

Inspired by Thre3. Follow on twitter FFThre3

Thanks for reading.


End file.
